Adam
, }} , , }} |born = between March 10 and April 7 11945 |sex = Male |age = Under a year |height = 188cm (6'2) |weapons = |magic = |haircolor = Silvery White |eyecolor = Red |notablefamily = Eve (Brother) |race = Humanoid Machine |occupation = Machine Leader |voice(japanese) = Daisuke Namikawa |voice(english) = Greg Chun |appearance = NieR Automata (Major Character) |choiceweapon = |aka = }} Adam is a major character and the secondary antagonist of Branches A and B in NieR:Automata. He is the older brother of Eve. Story - Endings = - B = or not to Be - C = meaningless Code - D = chilDhood's end - E = the End of YoRHa }} }} }} Personality A silver-haired young man whose identity is shrouded in mystery. He has a cool-headed temperament but can take merciless action for the sake of his objective. As mentioned before, Adam appears to be a calm, mysterious and an intellectual man. He has a deep interest in humanity and anything that is related to them. He is a man of curiosity who aims for one goal, learning more about humanity. Though he would not hesitate to use cruelty in order to achieve his goals. Adam is shown to have a deep interest in the concept of death, that is because death is something that he considers an extremely complex concept of humanity, whereas it almost means nothing to machines as they can regenerate over and over while if humans die, it's the end for them. In the light novel adaptation, Adam is seen as a more complicated, melancholic and depressed character than he is shown in the video game. It is revealed in the light novel that he deeply despises whoever placed him and Eve in such a world with absolutely no proper education or care. He thought that if he had to describe this horrible thing that happened to them, he would call it "hatred". He mentions that Eve learns from him, however he has no one to learn from. No one is there to educate him like he does for Eve, Which made him despise whoever placed them in this world. This resulted in him educating himself by learning from humans. It frustrated him how complicated humans and learning about them were, especially the term death. Each time he learns something, there comes another complicated concept that he does not understand. Death is a perfect example of that. He wanted to understand why humans took death seriously, as it meant nothing to machines. Aside from his usual self, Adam is seen to be a good brother and role model to Eve. He thinks that he is obliged to play the role of a brother to Eve. In route D, Adam held Eve with a gentle embrace as he was sleeping in the Ark. This also indicates that he has become more openly affectionate towards his brother since he is free of malice in the Ark. Additionally, the light novel reveals that Adam actually does not think that Eve is dumber than he is. He does not in a way think he is stupid. He simply uses the term "Prefers", as in Eve prefers other things than what Adam prefers. Adam strives to be more knowledgeable whereas Eve does not care about knowledge, in fact he enjoys physical activities. Adam simply worries that if Eve does not learn like he does, then they won't grow and adapt. Aside from all of this, it can be shown that Adam is actually a masochist. He enjoys feeling pain as it is part of a human feeling. Gameplay Route A * Adam is fought for the first time in Chapter 03 when 2B and 9S are sent to the Desert to take out the machines there. He begins the battle without attacking, but obtains more skills as the battle progresses. He can deflect melee and ranged attacks, and will fire pillars of light at 2B. * Adam is fought again in Chapter 08, where he has gained more skills and is more aggressive. Just evade his attacks and attack after each of his attacks. Route B * Adam is fought in place of Eve in Chapter 05. Just evade his attacks and counter them until the dialogue is finished. Gallery Category:Characters Category:NieR: Automata Characters Category:NieR: Automata Bosses